Already Too Late
by lottievldz
Summary: Jason telah kembali ke perkemahan Romawi dan menemui Reyna, mereka telah bersama lagi tapi kematian datang begitu cepat dan memisahkan mereka lagi.


**Disclaimer : **Tokoh semuanya dari Rick Riordan, tenang cuma dipinjem ' 3 ')/

**Warning : **OOC, typo, dsb .-.

Fanfic pertama :3 tambahan seorang OC jangan lupa R&amp;R karena masih baru butuh saran yang banyak. Ini critanya tentang Reyna :'3 Happy Reading ^^

* * *

_"Petir telah pulang_

_ia akan datang untuk kembali _

_untuk menyampaikan pesan yang terlambat datang_

_pada gadis yang sekuat batu karang,_

_yang seorang akan mati _

_berkorban untuk orang yang paling dicintainya,_

_jurang kematian yang akan mengakhiri kisah mereka."_

_"Selamat tinggal Reyna..."_

_"Tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Aku terbangun. Aku bermimpi yang sama lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi hal yang sama dan mengingatkanku pada kejadian hari itu. Hari itu adalah tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Jason pulang ke Perkemahan Romawi setelah dia menghilang cukup lama dan digantikan oleh Percy Jackson dan, sudahlah ceritanya panjang sekali sampai dia kembali pada perkemahan Romawi. Ketika melihatnya telah kembali rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya. Tapi saat aku melihatmu dengan teman-temanmu, aku tahu kau bukan Jason yang dulu. Kau masih tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah, tetapi kau sudah berubah. Aku langsung teringat ketika Annabeth dan Percy telah bertemu kembali, mereka langsung akrab seperti biasanya. Saat kita semua berpesta, aku melihatmu bersama gadis itu. Gadis itu yang bernama Piper McLean, kau mengenalkannya padaku. Dan dari pandangan mata kalian aku langsung tahu bahwa kalian saling menyukai. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan tentang itu. Apa yang Jason suka dari gadis itu? Apakah dia lebih hebat dariku? Atau apa yang membuat Jason suka padanya? Aku merasa tidak hebat lagi saat itu juga. Kukira aku sudah merupakan yang terbaik bagi Jason. Aku tidak menyangka akan dikalahkan oleh anak Venus, maksudku Aphrodite. Aku tidak tahu apakah Jason menyukai gadis itu karena dia cantik atau dipengaruhi oleh kata-kata gadis yang menghipnotis itu, apa namanya? _Charmspeak, _bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Kau tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, ketika kau dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sedangkan aku waktu itu benar-benar ingin pergi untuk menangis. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menangis, aku seorang praetor dan putri _Bellona._ Betapa memalukannya jika aku menangis hanya karena kau bersama dengan gadis cantik itu.

Aku juga teringat saat aku tahu bahwa kalian telah berpacaran. Aku tahu aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tetapi aku ingin segera pergi untuk menyendiri dan berusaha menyembunyikan luka hatiku. Lagi-lagi aku hampir menangis, tapi aku selalu teringat bahwa aku bukan anak yang cengeng dan aku tidak mau seorangpun melihatku menangis. Aku marah, aku benci padamu Jason. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar atau yang salah. Aku berusaha untuk pergi dan melupakanmu saat itu tapi aku masih menunggumu. Dan sekarang Jason telah pergi selama tiga tahun, mungkin ingin dekat dengan pacarnya itu dan tidak kembali. Apakah kau sudah lupa pada Perkemahan Romawi? Pada teman-temanmu yang lebih lama bersamamu Jason? Dan tambahan untuk hari ini, aku mendengar ramalan selain mimpi itu.

Ketika aku masih melamunkan dan mengingat betapa menyakitkan kenangan itu tentunya juga memikirkan ramalan aneh, pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku masih belum menyadarinya, aku tidak tahu kenapa malah aku meneteskan air mata. Aku terkejut karena aku menangis sampai pada akhirnya baru menyadari bahwa seseorang di depan pintuku sedang mengetuk sambil memanggil namaku.

"Reyna?"

Suara itu. Aku masih mengingatnya, tiga tahun yang lalu terakhir kali aku mendengar suara itu dengan kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin kudengar yang sejak saat itu mulai menghantuiku di setiap mimpiku. Dia berkata lagi.

"Reyna? Demi dewa-dewi tolonglah Reyna, bukalah pintunya. Ini aku, Reyna."

Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Dan bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur tanpa suara. Segera aku mencuci mukaku supaya tidak terlihat bahwa aku habis menangis. Dan dengan sedikit was-was aku mendekati pintu. Aku yakin sekali dialah orangnya. Aku sedikit ragu jika yang didepanku adalah seorang cyclops, tapi sepertinya bukan. Dengan yakin aku maju semakin mendekati pintu. Tanganku bergetar. Mungkin karena aku takut itu adalah cyclops atau benar dia orangnya perasaanku campur aduk. Ketika aku hampir meraih gagang pintu, suara orang itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Reyna kumohon, bukakan pintumu untukku aku tahu kau ada didalam Reyna. Reyna apa kau lupa? Ini aku ..."

"Jason." sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku sudah mengatakannya.

Aku belum membuka pintu. Aku tidak bisa membukanya, aku hanya bisa bersandar di pintu. Tetapi Jason terus memaksa membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ayolah Reyna, aku ingin bicara padamu. Kau tahu sudah lama sekali aku tidak bicara padamu. Aku sudah menginggalkan perkemahan ini.. Selama tiga tahun."

Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Betapa bodohnya aku ini tidak mungkin bicara dengan cyclops. Jason sejujurnya aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi tapi aku tahu bahwa kau sudah punya Piper dan aku bukan orang penting bagimu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Air mataku mulai menetes lagi, rasanya bahkan aku tidak sempat menghapusnya. Aku berkata dalam hati, aku tahu Jason kalau kau pergi selama tiga tahun, meninggalkan semuanya demi seorang gadis. Lalu untuk apa kau kemari lagi? Ingin menyampaikan bahwa hubungan kalian sudah direstui orang tua kalian? Bodoh, aku benci padamu Jason. Seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali lagi.

"Reyna kumohon kali ini saja. Aku benar-benar serius, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan pintu ini dengan petir ya walaupun akan kulakukan jika terpaksa. Aku tidak bersama Piper, Reyna. Kau tahu aku memang mencintainya tapi itu ..."

Betapa kejamnya dirimu Jason. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menjadi aku, lalu aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kusuka dan aku menceritakan padamu bahwa aku mencintai orang tersebut Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku membuka pintuku. Apa perlu dia mengatakan bahwa dia memang mencintai Piper? Aku sudah tahu Jason, aku jadi_ benci padamu._ Aku tidak perduli lagi aku menangis, mataku merah atau apapun itu, _kali ini aku benar-benar benci padamu_.

"Jason! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?! Aku tahu semua itu dan kau tak usah mengatakannya lagi padaku! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? _Kau yang bodoh Jason Grace. _Untuk apa kamu kembali ke sini? Untuk apa kau ceritakan semua kisah cintamu yang membosankan padaku! Apapun itu aku benci padamu! Kau benar-benar tidak peka_, _bodoh, dan menyebalkan! Cerita romantismu itu bukan urusanku Jason Grace!_"  
_

Air mataku mengalir deras karena marah, benci, sakit hati, semua perasaanku bercampur menjadi satu. Jason terdiam. Mungkin dia terkejut aku marah padanya dan melihat aku menangis. Bahkan banyak orang perkemahan yang melewati kami terkejut, apalagi melihat aku menangis. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi jika aku dipermalukan sebagai "praetor cengeng yang patah hati karena mantan praetor satunya lagi" terserah. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit kami bertatapan dan tidak berbicara satu kalimatpun, Jason memulai kembali pembicaraan kami. Dia mendekat padaku dan berusaha menyentuh wajahku untuk menghapus air mataku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Reyna, kumohon dengarkan aku." kata Jason "Baik Jason. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kataku tidak sabar. "Aku sudah tidak bersama Piper. Aku sadar bahwa dia bukan orang yang benar-benar kucintai dan kurasa aku harus kembali ke rumahku dan bertemu dengan seorang cewek galak yang kupikir merupakan orang yang kusayangi, tapi ternyata aku ditolak dan dia ternyata sangat cengeng. Astaga aku baru tahu padahal sudah bertahun-tahun aku bersama dengannya." Jason mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku ingin marah tapi kemarahanku dilenyapkan oleh segala macam perasaan bahagia lainnya. Kami bersama lagi. Untuk sementara aku melupakan betapa marah dan benciku padanya dan kami melakukan hal-hal yang sering kami lakukan dulu. Berjalan-jalan bersama, lalu bermain pedang lebih tepatnya yang kita gunakan sekarang belati, dan mudah ditebak akulah yang menang. Padahal kupikir aku yang akan kalah karena kurasa sekarang dia lebih unggul, ternyata dia masih sama saja. Aku masih tidak menyadari keberadaan sesuatu yang daritadi mengawasi kami.

_"Sayang sekali Reyna, waktumu sudah habis"_

Rasanya untuk sekejap jantungku berhenti berdetak. Suara itu membuatku takut, membuatku sakit, membuatku lemah. Aku yang semula sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Jason, jatuh. Lalu Jason menghampiriku untuk menolongku bangkit. Dia kebingungan melihatku yang seperti sesak napas. Aku mencoba meyakinkan Jason bahwa aku tidak apa-apa tapi dadaku semakin sesak. Ketika aku mulai bangkit untuk berdiri, aku melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menembakkan panah ke arah Jason. Ketika anak panah itu telah lepas dari busurnya, aku memeluk Jason, mencoba melindunginya semampuku. Dan aku berhasil, Jason tidak terluka sama sekali. Tapi sebagai gantinya panah itu tepat menusuk jantungku dan aku semakin lemas. Pandanganku memudar, dan aku melihat Jason menangis. Dengan terbata-bata aku berkata padanya jangan menangis dan aku tidak apa-apa. Jason berusaha membawaku ke rumah sakit di perkemahan tapi aku berkata tidak karena aku tahu bahwa kematian telah menjemputku. Aku teringat akan ramalan itu dan aku berusaha mengatakannya pada Jason, dengan sisa tenaga dan suara yang pelan aku berkata "Jason, ingat ramalan ini, p-petir te-lah pulang, dan i-ia akan dat-tang kembali untuk m-menyampaikan pesan yang terlambat datang pada gadis yang sekuat batu karang.." "Yang seorang akan mati berkorban untuk orang yang paling dicintainya, dan jurang kematianlah yang akan mengakhiri kisah mereka._" _Lanjut Jason. Ternyata Jason juga mengetahuinya, dan ramalan itu adalah ramalan untuk kami dan aku yang akan mati. Mataku mulai gelap dan aku tidak dapat melihat lagi, tapi aku masih dapat sedikit bernafas dan tersenyum untuk mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir kali kuucapkan "Selamat tinggal Jason, kau benar- benar terlambat dasar bodoh." Kali ini pandanganku benar-benar gelap dan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**A/N : **Sad ending yaa xD akhir ceritanya gaje nih, jangan lupa R&amp;R makasih udah mau baca :v:v:v


End file.
